Euphoria
by xxsweetinnocence
Summary: Hermione and Draco had just given an astonishing show in the Great Hall one night. But their involvement with each other hasn't been agreed by Harry or Ron. How can they keep the fire alive without breaking her friendship with her two best friends? DMHG


**A/N : NEW! I'm in Moral class now & i don't feel like doing my Moral essay. so here I am. lol. (: this story, is in collaboration with silverdreamsongoldenwings. the story might sound a little bit odd, but bear with me. or us. **

**The pairings would be DMHG, BZGW, mainly. (: ENJOY! & please leave a review.**

Harry's looked just as astonished and dumb-founded as Ron was which was very rare. On most occasions, Ron would be the fool he is, being shocked at almost anything new. Harry's mind took about two process what he just saw.

_The falling..._

_The waist holding..._

_The hole in the ceiling..._

_Hermione..._

_MALFOY..._

'**MALFOY**?' Harry's mind screamed. The words seemed to echo... _Malfoy.. Malfoy.. Malfoy.. _'Hermione and Malfoy. Holy shit. What the fudge was that about?' Ron on the other hand was too angry and sad to say anything about what just happened. The words played in his head... 'Why'd they squish this month's special? Chocolate spiral pixie surprise. I've got to wait a full three months for that again!'

Harry's expression changed as the scene reenacted in his mind.

_'Ooh. This Chocolate Spiral Pixie Surprise is bloody hell delicious.' Ron told Harry. 'Its a waste Hermione is gonna miss it don'tcha think? I mean who in the world would want to spend a day in the library when the Chocolate Surprise is in the Great Hall?'_

_'Yeah. Its great. But I'm getting kind of queasy about her often vanishments everyday around two in the afternoon till five. I'm guessing she's hiding something from us'_

_'Cheer up, mate. Eat more. Hermione_'s _always secretive about something. She's always going somewhere. C'mon, 'Arry, we're already in our 7th year. She's a big girl now. She knows how to take care of herself. We don't need to be her big boys anymore'_

_'I guess so. But then it worries me that Hermione keeps many things from us. Its just that I feel a bit uncomforta-'_

_**CRASH!**_

_Harry's complains were cut short when something fell from the sky or ceiling and had crushed the Gryffindor table. The noise caught the attention of the entire Great Hall. Smoke emerged from the newly dropped rubble which came from the middle section of the Great Hall roof. _

_The couple of first, second and third formers who were all nosy little kids began to cough and gasped for air, as the smoke began to thicken around the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall immediately opened the Great Hall windows with a swift flick of her wand._

_About half a minute later, two figures could be seen in the middle of the Gryffindor table. 'Hermione,' whispered Harry after looking close enough._

_More like, Hermione and Malfoy or Draco if you prefer. Hermione laid slump against Draco who had his legs wide open to support Hermione and had placed his strong, muscular arms around her waist, for the fear of letting her go. Both Hermione and Draco had her eyes closed and Hermione held on to Draco for her dear life. She looked barely frightened and almost... comfortable. _

He snapped back to reality at once and stared weirdly at the couple just as everyone else was doing. He wanted to know what was happening and he wanted to know, now. Something had gone wrong above the Great Hall and that involved both Malfoy and Hermione. Making it even more chaotic than it already was. He frowned hard enough at Ron who just seem to recover from his phase - the loss of his Chocolate Surprise.

Hermione coughed loudly and retained her stance. She had a faint smile on her face and she could faintly remember what had just happened. Malfoy had just saved her. She could feel his hand wrapped around his waist and she shook him ever so gently to wake him.

He opened his eyes and gave a gentle smile. Not a smirk, a smile. Out of adoration and for the fact that she was safe in his arms. The very same Hermione Granger he insulted for years, the one he called mudblood for years, the Hermione Granger he hurt for every word he said. He knew his father would never approve of this. And God knows what his father would do to him if he knew what he was doing with Granger on the Great Hall roof.

He kept his arms around her as she shoved playfully at him, giving him a smile of gratitude. He playfully shoved her back, gentler than she did to him, and beamed back. He let out a small laugh as she played a grumpy look on her face. He thought she looked pretty childish when she did that.

Harry watched in disdain, and let out a loud "**AHEM**". Both stopped grinning and playing and finally opened their eyes to their surroundings. Every single student from the Gryffindor first formers to the Slytherin seventh formers had their eyes on them. A mixture of expressions showed in their glaring eyes. Anger, sadness, fear and some even slight joy.

Draco exhilarated a sigh and closed his eyes, praying for this to just be a nightmare. Hermione did the same, but to no avail. She looked at him with full concern, and he did just the same. Her face played the emotions of anger, sadness, confusion and of course, guilt. She gave him a doubtful look as she steadied herself to stand. She extended her hand, and grabbed Draco's. He followed her movement, bowing his head in guilt.

Hermione marched up to Harry and Ron, with the most courage she's taken to and let out a breif sigh and started, 'I owe you-'

'You've got some explaining to do, Hermione Granger' Harry's stern voice cut her off. He turned his back towards her, and walked out the Great Hall, letting the gargentous door shut loudly behind him. Hermione sighed, shook her head and looked around her. Everyone was astonished. Very surprised at what they've just seen in the past fifteen minutes. She shut her eyes and addressed herself to Professor McGonagall, wild thoughts playing in her head. She stood in front of the table and shifted her gaze slightly to the confused Draco. She shook her head at him and proceeded to say something to Minerva, which might entirely change her life in Hogwarts.

**A/N : How's it so far? Enjoyable I hope. or we hope. We had a lot of fun writing this, but its mainly xxsweetinnocence who's writing. The next chapter, will be up to the plots of silverdreamsongoldenwings. Reviews please. Hehe.**


End file.
